Talk:Tri'nagore
Things to check: Was Tri'nagore actually a member of the Lords of Judgment? I don't remember, but it seems... not quite right to me. And if it's in Sethra Lavode or The Lord of Castle Black, I would greatly appreciate a citation. --Davdi 05:54, 9 Oct 2005 (UTC) ---- He never appears clearly as a member... But it's never stated that he wasn't one. The only real implication we have comes from the end of Sethra Lavode, when he's being "punished" for his actions helping Kana. The fact that the other gods are concerned that he might try to return to the council in the Halls of Judgment seems to imply that he either belonged there, or at least spent time there previously. Pretty thin, but it's all we have to go on. The verbiage used in the gods discussions is annoyingly vague in these scenes. See Sethra Lavode, Chapter 101, pgs 343-344 --Majikjon ---- Started using my brain, and checked with search inside. Aha. Not only was Tri'nagore a Lord of Judgment, he spoke in favor of granting the Orb to Kâna (but was quickly quashed by Verra) in Chapter 18 of The Paths of the Dead (pg 180). He also later voted in favor of sending a demon (who of course turned out to be the Necromancer) to aid Sethra Lavode (pg 185) . However, he appears to not have spoken when Zerika the Fourth claimed the Orb. Of course, all this is through Paarfi of Roundwood, and so may be suspect. However, this raises the question: Given that Tri'nagore was guilty of aiding the enemies of the Gods, viz, the Jenoine, and was therefore kicked out of the Lords of Judgment - is his position still vacant, or was he replaced? Can the Lords of Judgment stand being sixteen in number instead of the proper seventeen? Oh, well. Who can say? --Davdi 19:49, 9 Oct 2005 (UTC) ---- Do we really know how many Lords of Judgment there are? Vlad doesn't give a very good accounting of them in Taltos. (Anywhere from hundreds to millions... He can't really remember.) Paarfi's description gives a similar impression, and no better account of their numbers. But I doubt they'd really need to go out and look for replacements if there really are that many of them. --Majikjon ---- Oh, there seems to be a rather large number of gods and such; certainly more than seventeen. However, I understood the Lords of Judgment to be a subset of the Gods -- and that the number of the Lords of Judgment was the ever-important (to Dragaerans) seventeen. And I assumed that this select group chose its members not just for their godhood, but for other qualities as well, such as their judgment. --Davdi ---- Both Vlad's description and Paarfi's seem to be talking specifically about gods who are in the Halls of Judgment. I didn't think there were any non-Lords of Judgment who hung out there? --Majikjon --- Interesting addition on the Main page, but it looks like it should be meta or speculation (or both?)